Plank Trucks
Plank trucks are open-topped wooden trucks used to transport goods and other things. Some particular ones may often be Troublesome Trucks if they have faces. 7-Plank Trucks 7-plank trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of stone and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for transporting a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks and even debris after large storms. From the eighth series until the sixteenth series, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed trucks; some of these goods include fruits and vegetables, books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents and raw fish. Since the seventeenth series, goods such as fish have been carried in closed crates. Personalities These are the most common type of Troublesome Trucks and are therefore cheeky and troublesome. The Brazilian trucks were shown to be rather polite, excitable and somewhat timid compared to the ones on Sodor. Types of sentient trucks File:DirtyObjects10.png|Troublesome Trucks (embedded faces) File:PopGoestheDiesel56.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:OliverOwnsUp36.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:PopGoestheDiesel57.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:PutUponPercy32.png|Troublesome Trucks (large rectangular faces) File:EmilyKnowsBest49.png|Troublesome Trucks (long rectangular faces) File:TheGreenController78.png|Troublesome Trucks (extra large rectangular faces) File:FollowThatFlour7.png|Troublesome Trucks (large square faces) Technical details Basis These are based on 7-plank mineral wagons often found on the eastern and midland regions File:7plankbasis.jpg Types of truck designs File:TenderEngines36.png|(with handrails) File:DirtyObjects10.png|(with upside down front) File:PopGoestheDiesel57.png|(without handrails) File:SpecialAttraction36.png|(with reversed sides) File:DowntheMine80.png|(with lowered buffers) MiddleEngine28.png|(back of trucks) What'stheMatterwithHenry?40.png|(with parallel frame on front; edited scene) Livery 7-plank trucks have been seen in many liveries such as dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also been seen in red, green, blue, pink and many other liveries. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Trivia * A model of a 7-plank truck made for the seventh series of the television series is now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the CGI series, they became slightly bigger Merchandise * Meccano (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Interactive Learning Railway (discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * My First Thomas (Red, Yellow and Blue variants) * Lionel Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Minis * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) 4-Plank Trucks 4-plank trucks are a bit smaller than 7-plank trucks. They are often used for mining. The Sodor China Clay Company own some. A Midland truck appeared in the first and second series then reappeared in the Sixth series episode Salty's Secret. A North Eastern truck appeared from the first series through to the third. In the third series episode Heroes it gained a face. Personalities One was seen amongst the Troublesome Trucks, these trucks are therefore cheeky and troublesome. Basis These trucks are based on LMS and LNER 4 plank open wagons. File:LNER4plankbasis.jpg File:LMS4plankbasis.jpg Livery The colour of the trucks may vary. Some are painted plain grey, while some orange or red. One has the letters 'NE' written in white and another has "LMS" written in white. Trivia * The Midland truck has been released in the Tomy Motor Road and Rail and Bachmann lines, in the former it is represented by a 7-plank Troublesome Truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (with the Ballast Spreader and China Clay Trucks, discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail (incorrectly depicted as a 7 plank) Tube Trucks Often when mining for coal or rocks, tube trucks are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. The Anopha Quarry owns some. Basis The trucks seen in The Railway Series are based on the 5-plank open wagon. The trucks seen in the television series are based on GWR Open C and GW/BR Tube wagons. File:Tubetruckbasis.jpg Personalities Despite being faceless, these trucks are described as being Troublesome Trucks. Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey in the Railway Series. Some that are owned have the owner's initials written on in white. In the television series, these trucks are painted red with black frames. Merchandise * TrackMaster 3-Plank Trucks These 3-plank trucks only appeared in the second series episode, Percy's Predicament. After being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks, Percy crashes into a brake van, destroying it and perching himself on top of the remains of a 3-plank truck. Personalities Despite being faceless, the one Percy lands on is said to "groan" implying sentience. Basis The trucks are scratch-built and utilize a regular Tenmille chassis and frame. Livery These trucks are painted dark brown with black frames. 1-Plank Trucks 1-plank trucks are a type of truck that appeared from Series 11 to the CGI Series. Livery The 1-plank trucks were brown during the Model Series, whereas in the CGI series they are painted teal, red and black. List of Container variants The 1-plank trucks have also carried Containers in the shape of Boxvans. File:ChickenTruckModel.png|A poultry Container File:1PlankCircusTruck.png|A circus Container File:1PlankCircusTruck1.png|A second circus Container design File:FunfairTrain.png|Funfair Containers File:1PlankFunfairTruck1.png|A third funfair container design Trivia *An alternative name for the 1-Plank is a conflat, a shortening of "Container Flat" as it carried containers around whilst also doing regular flatbed type duties. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (various colours; mostly black) * Bachmann (discontinued) Short Wheelbase Plank Trucks In the TV series these are derived from Tenmile's NG (16mm scale) short wheelbase open wagon kit. The kit is described as "a freelance design but typical of NG railway practice". Personalities They are often depicted as Troublesome Trucks. ''Types of sentient trucks in the television series '' Percy'sPredicament13.png|Troublesome Trucks (small square faces) BusyGoingBackwards13.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) Technical Details Basis These small wagons were regauged from a freelance narrow gauge design. Types of truck design Percy'sPredicament13.png|A standard type of truck Shortwheelbasetruckraisedbuffers.jpg|A truck with raised buffers Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. Trivia * In the second series episode, Percy's Predicament, one truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. *One of these trucks had raised buffers to match the engines and other rolling stock. Henry's Lucky Trucks One icy winter, Henry was the only engine to make his deliveries on time. Thomas attributes this to the big green engine having lucky trucks. However, one day Edward took them and when Henry finally caught up with him, he ran into the trucks, destroying them. Henry realised that his trucks were not lucky after all. They only appeared in the eleventh series episode, Henry's Lucky Day. Livery These trucks were painted black. he:קרונות קרשים ru:Дощатые вагоны Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:The Mainland Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:Africa Category:Brazil Category:USA Category:China Category:India Category:Australia